Bleach: Los Espadas, The Divine War Saga
by Jorssen 2
Summary: Bleach: Los Espadas, The Divine War story, takes place a century after the Vandenreich War has ended. El Ultima de Union Mascara vs. the dreaded Dusk Imperium empire, lead and ruled by the villainous and dastardly Cero Espada and Emperor, Rajik Marrdarra Fisher, and the most feared and Wicked Gods in all of existence, the dreaded TENEBRARUM DEOS!
1. The Divine War Judgement of the DawnPt1

**The Crossing, the Palace of House Gilga.**

The crossing was littered with dozens of corpses of soldiers of House Gilga as fire was widespread everywhere. The gate was opened as the drawbridge was over the fifty-foot deep ditch. Standing in front of the bridge were 10 Arrancars, all of whom were adorned with the El Ultima de Union Mascara emblem upon their uniforms. And as for The Crossing, it was made of two stone bridges, each two hundred feet long connected to a central island of rock roughly a mile wide and a half mile long. The bridges were supported by a series of arches with the connecting stone base of the pylons used as docks. And the two stone bridges were completely surrounded and storming with El Ultima de Union Mascara soldiers with the soldiers of House Gilga beheaded or cut in half as they all lay dead on the bridges stony floors. The eight half diameter towers also had El Ultima soldiers inside of them, keeping an eye and watching out for enemy soldiers who are either from house Gilga, or allies of House Gilga. The eight towers that had Ultima foot soldiers patrolling them are within the eight below and above the bridge towers.

The water gates were between the towers that were above the waterline far enough to allow the river's flow to remain unobstructed. And there were other things as well, such as the chains located fifty feet up river and down river from the bridge. And on either side of the river, the two great forts that were built to protect the bridge from land attacks have been destroyed. Also the river, once its natural blue color has now been painted red with the blood of the foot soldiers of House Gilga, courtesy of El Ultima de Union Mascara. The grunts of Salvatore's army consist of smiths who were forging weapons for the lower Arrancars who cannot go into Resurreccion form, and other foot soldiers who were manning the walls with their Zanpakuto's, cannons, etc.

The gates that had stopped any vessel from passing through was now open, which allowed ships from El Ultima de Union Mascara to pass through. The Capitan of the largest ship was one of the many leaders of the De Derrota (Navigators). These Arrancars were in charge of piloting all vehicles and Las Dias itself across Hueco Mundo and other dimensions. They also had the emblem of a monstrous ship devouring even smaller ships.

"All right ladies and gentleArrancars we have arrived to pick up the captured prisoners of House Gilga, the most vile and wretched House within Hueco Mundo." The Capitan said with a frown on her face as she hawkspat out of an open window, which made it perfectly clear just how little respect she had for House Gilga. "God I hate these assholes, if I had the chance to plunge my machete gun up the Old Scorpion's cockhole, it'll be glorious my crew… him screaming like a little girl at the notion of a woman firing thousands of bullets up his asshole… oh GOD it'll be so AMUSING!" The Capitan gleefully exclaimed as she giggled uncontrollably.

"That's right Capi-tan." One male Arrancar member said in full agreement. "I can't wait to see any of Lord King Salvatore's elder "brothers" or "sisters" beat the shit out of The Old Scorpion and viciously gut the fucker into thousands of pieces, just like what Lady Goddess Lliilliiaatthhiiaa did to his bastard son Nnoitora all of those years ago. Even though she didn't actually kill him despite handing the sexist douche his own ass on a silver platter, but you get what I mean."

That's right Jack." The Capitan nodded in agreement with her crewmate and subordinate. She then turned to face the rest of her crewmates. "Alright fellas, we have now docked inform Squads A & B to pick up any unfortunate prisoners of the filthy Hollows of House Gilga who dare to call themselves "Arrancars", whereas Squads C & D are to accompany "solders" and denizens of House Gilga to the courtrooms spread throughout all of Las Dias, where they all shall be judged by the Espada Inversa." A frown then graced the Capitan's lips as she said these next words. "Either they live and be given another chance to change their ways, which I HIGHLY doubt is very likely given the fact that almost all Gilgas are nothin' but a group of vicious, disgusting, lying, two-faced, depraved, Complete Monster-esque faggots. Or… (a sadistic smirk then graced the Capitan's lips) they all die, slowly and _painfully_ he he he he he he he he!"

"YES SIR! AND MAM!"

"Ohhh! I love the way you think Capitan." Jack said as he spoke the orders out onto the communication com of the ship. "One less assholes in Hueco Mundo to worry about."

The Capitan of the De Derrota smirked at her subordinate. "Damn right Jack Black."

"However." A voice speaking with a British accent spoke up as all of the Arrancars in the ship (including the Capitan herself) looked up in order to see a tall, light-skinned man with chin-length curly hair wearing a long cloak on the upper bridge on the second level.

El Dios Espadas member: SALEM MMONNTENNGGROONN, THE LATIN GOD OF REALITY WARPING.

Salem then floated down to the lower level as he looked at the Capitan of the De Derrota as he walked towards her.

"Lord God Salem." The female Capitan said with a bow, followed by her crewmates. "What do we owe this dubious pleasure of seeing you here?"

"I am here to remind everyone that not all members of House Gilga are bad and that some of them if given the chance can change to become better people, such as the three Gilga siblings and Giriko." The God answered as he created an image of three Arrancar siblings, all of whom belonged to House Gilga from his imagination all of the Arrancars with the area to see. "For example, the three Arrancars whom you all see before you are among the most honorable members of House Gilga and deserve to have a chance to be a part of our family, and Lily is going to bring them to us, so we mustn't show how any open hatred towards them when they arrive here, let's give them a chance."

The Capitan nodded in agreement along with her subordinates. "Okay Lord Salem." The female Arrancar then turned her head to face the window of the carnage happening outside. "But Master Salvatore would want us to keep an eye on them Lord Salem."

"I know." The God replied as he smiled at the three images. "And Lily and I are going to free them from their "father's" shackles and give them better lives within El Ultima de Union Mascara, because I know that Salvatore will be a much better Father to them than Ecydis Gilga ever was."

"Are you sure about that Lord Salem?" The Capitan of the De Derrota asked as Salem turned back to look at her.

"Of course." The God of Reality Warping as he nodded at the female Arrancar, answering his question. "If Salvatore can be our father, then he can certainly be a father for Marra, Tauroth, and Jalen as well."

"I see."

Elsewhere within the palace of The Old Scorpion, liters of bodies, whether burning or otherwise. Thunderous footsteps are heard as several foot solders of El Ultima de Union Mascara storm the entire castle, cutting down enemy forces that dare to come across their path. Led by a hooded figure who was wielding two guns within this hands. The hooded figure looked down at one Gilga soldier, who only sneered at him.

"Y-You! S-Salvatore's bi-BITCH!" Was the soldier's last words as the hooded figure ruthlessly blew his brains out with the pistol of his right gun with brain matter flying everywhere.

"Well "Salvatore's bitch" just blew your fucking brains out you worthless piece of shit!" Was all the hooded figure said as he then removed his hood, revealing himself to be a tall, muscular, African American man with a no-nonsense look on his face.

El Dios Espadas member: PPAAUULL KIRRKLANND CCHRRIISTTONN, THE LATIN GOD OF WAR AND TIME.

"The fact that I have to waste my time dealing with trash like you sickens me!" Ppaauull scowled as he hawkspat at the headless corpse. The God of Time then turned his head to face the Arrancar solders that he was leading. "Alright, let's get the hell out of here."

"YES LORD PPAAUULL!" The soldiers cried as they followed the male Deity, heading towards the upper levels of the castle.

Moving away from Ppaauull it now shows in a dim pink lighted room hundreds and hundreds of headless Arrancar corpses lying on the floor with blood pouring out from the stumps of where their heads used to be, some were even either ripped apart or eaten alive. It then shows an extremely wounded, male Arrancar belonging to House Gilga, and is obviously being pinned against the wall by an attractive, pale-skinned Arrancar woman. This Arrancar woman has long, dark blue hair, which is belly-button-length. Her eyes have also changed color, as they are now dark blue instead of the violet blue that they were in her base form. And she has vampiric fangs as well. She also has a third, narrow eye on the center of her forehead that is the exact same color as her other two eyes. On the base of her throat is a fourth, feminine-looking eye with big, eyelashes that is the same color as the eyes located on her face. And she was covered in head to toe by enemy blood. This woman was looking at the male Arrancar.

Elite Espada Inversa member: EILEEN CHEILA TALAMANTEZ.

Eileen was in her Resurreccion form. She had spent a great deal of time massacring soldiers and sick, depraved bastards who had attempted to have their "fun" with her, which had ended with Eileen brutally murdering them all either crushing their minds, telekinetically blowing them up, or by eating them alive. And she was going to do the same thing to this fool. Eileen wore a soft, playful, childish cute but psycho smile and look as she looked at the Arrancar with absolute cannibalistic glee.

"Grraahh! Let me go! Let me GO YOU CRAZY PSYCHO BITCH!" The male Arrancar grunted in pain as he struggled futily against Eileen's powers. The female Arrancar only gleefully giggled in amusement as she watched the Arrancar struggle to break free from her telekinetic grasp.

" **Sorry my friend no can do.** " Eileen said in a sing-songy mockingly tone of voice as she spoke in three voices. One was a deep, unholy, nightmare-inducing female voice, an unholy, high-pitched, feminine, child-like voice, and her own normal voice. " **You know it's funny and ironic that you are begging me for mercy despite the fact you and your friends tried to have "your way" with me and tried to kill me.** "

Eileen then telekinetically crushed the male Arrancar's internal organs, which caused said male Arrancar to cough up blood, which splashed onto Eileen's face. Eileen then giggled very softly and childishly as she stuck out her tongue and smeared both blood and saliva all over her face as she slowly and loudly licked her lips before her soft, cute, and adorable look returned back onto her face. " **All actions have consequences, and you and the rest of your allies, especially your Dad, are going to pay for your actions, like so.** "

Just then Eileen snapped her fingers as the male Arrancar had his arm completely blown off as blood dripped from the stump on where the Arrancar's arm used to be and most of it had splashed onto Eileen's face. The male Arrancar looked at Eileen with complete and utter fear upon his face as massive blood dripped/rolled down the female Arrancar's face as the female El Ultima de Union Mascara member spoke up her next bone-chilling words.

" **Mmm, you taste good.** " Was all Eileen said with a child-like and adorable look on her face as she cutely winked as she once again smeared blood all over her lips as she once again slowly and loudly licked her lips while letting out a moan like she just ate a tasty meal, with a mixture of orange saliva/blood/saliva flying off of her tongue and flying out of her mouth at the same time. " **I'm sorry my friend but** (Eileen then smiled psychotically as her eyes all widened in psychotic glee) **you're going to have to die now.** "

It then cuts to a wall outside of the room as massive blood and saliva splashed outside of the room and upon that wall, ceiling, floor, and the hallway as the male Arrancar's screams were heard as Eileen was devouring, consuming, and eating him alive as loud, noisy, eating, disgusting, squishy, chewing, monstrous, vampiric, crunching, and giggling noises were heard, with Eileen herself also making said loud, noisy, eating, disgusting, squishy, chewing, slurping, monstrous, vampiric, crunching, and giggling noises as she did so/ate the Arrancar alive as he screamed while he was being eaten alive by the cannibalistic, vampiric, female Arrancar of El Ultima de Union Mascara.

Elsewhere within The Old Scorpion's palace, we see Tauroth Gilga, Marra Gilga, and Jalen Gilga were watching all of the destruction that the members of El Ultima de Union Mascara were causing from the windows of the hallways of Architect's tower and were also no doubt witnessing their siblings and half-siblings being captured by the "The Siblings of Salvatore". Tauroth wondered on what was going on, were these enemy Arrancars going to kill both him and his sister. He was the most vulnerable due to his crippled state; he couldn't go into Sonido, nor climb ladders for that matter. His own father, as well as the rest of his siblings (minus a paltry few) looked down on him and saw him as a disgrace due to needing a crutch to walk. However both his older sister Marra and his younger sister Jalen were the only two members of his estranged clan to actually care about him. Marra, Tauroth, and Jalen were the only few Gilgas who were nothing like their evil father Ecydis or the rest of their siblings and half-siblings.

The three Gilga siblings are being escorted to one of the higher towers by numerous guards under orders of The Old Scorpion himself, not because he actually cared about them, if anything he actually ordered his guards (in secret) to execute "The weaklings and disgraces of House Gilga." By pushing them off of a high cliff or by obliterating all three of them with Ceros or Balas or a deadly mix of both. But the three siblings of House Gilga are unaware of this, and are under the pretension that Ecydis sent these guards to protect them from the soldiers of El Ultima de Union Mascara when in reality, these "guards" intend to kill all three of them.

"Tauroth I'm scared." Jalen said, looking at her older brother with a worried look on her face as she stroked the head of a Hollow bird known as a Night-Singer within her own two hands.

"It'll be okay dear sister I promise." Tauroth assured as he offered his sister a rare assuring smile. "Father is personally going to deal with all of Salvatore's dogs himself, and he will give them all a run for their money."

"Are you sure about that Tauroth?" The younger Gilga sister asked, worry still on her face. "I have heard rumors about on how powerful El Ultima de Union Mascara is. Many Houses and organizations have fallen to them and they are all _extremely powerful_. And they have Physical GODS on their side, actual Gods with Divine powers at their disposal, just like The Twelve. And I honestly pity the poor fool who has the misfortune of fighting against both El Ultima de Union Mascara and their Gods." Jalen then took in a deep breath as she spoke up once more. "Plus we all know on how powerful their leader Salvatore is. He could and most likely would defeat father without batting an eyelid. The only other organization known to rival El Ultima de Union Mascara in power is The Dusk Imperium Empire and their emperor, Rajik Marrdarra Fisher."

"True." Tauroth admitted as he continued to speak with his sister. "But our father is no slouch either given the kind of reputation he has as "The Old Scorpion", along with our House."

"But you seem to forget brother that Salvatore was a member of the Olympo Espadas, and those Arrancars are all nigh-omnipotent and God-like in comparison. As powerful as our Father is, even he won't be able to touch Salvatore, Resurreccion form or not." Marra added as Tauroth turned his head to face the elder Gilga sister.

"I know on how powerful Salvatore is dear sister." Tauroth said as he continued to move with his two crutches. "I am only saying this just so Jalen wouldn't worry so much about Salvatore's dogs."

"I know that Tauroth." Marra responded as she looked right back at her younger brother. "But something's not right here."

"I dare say sister what could that be?" Tauroth asked with a brow raised.

"Father has never cared about us before, so why would he order his men to protect us if he doesn't really care about us?"

"Probably because he wants to-"

"Oi! Filthy cripple and worthless sluts shut the hell up back there!" The head guard/commander snapped at the top of his lungs as he turned his head to face the three Gilga siblings with complete ad absolute irritation plain on his face as said siblings looked up at him in fear, knowing full well that he can easily kill then, and that there was nothing that any of them could so to stop him. "It's bad enough that The Old Scorpion assigned me to look after you three little cocksucking shits, but now I have to endure the constant fucking torture of you three little asswipes having a dumbass conversation about you three wanting to fuck each other like the sick incestuous freaks that you are. " _Oh Tauroth my dear fuck-buddy, I'm so scared, daddy is going to-_ God **SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!** "

Marra, Tauroth, and Jalen said nothing to this as the commander turned his away from the three children of Ecydis Gilga himself, muttering vulgar insults under his breath. His tone of voice elevated to shouting as he quickly lost his already thin patience as he shouted at the top of his lungs at the three children of Ecydis Gilga. "And **PICK UP THE DAMN PACE YOU FUCKING BRATS! I DON'T HAVE ALL FUCKING DAY TO BABYSIT!** "

And with that the group continued to keep walking to their unknown destination. The Commander then gained a sick look and a depraved grin on his face as saliva dripped from his teeth from down from his mouth and onto his chin.

'But soon, these three little shits won't be my problem anymore once after I personally off them! I will fucking CRIPPLE them by ringing their little fucking necks! And then I will consume their yummy lives and eat ALL THREE OF THEM alive! Slowly, painfully, and TASTILY! And it'll be glorious too, especially once after they start begging for mercy, beginning for me to stop eating both them and their tasty, yummy, yum for the tum flesh! Oh dear Hueco it'll be DELICIOUS!' The Capitan thought gleefully as his skin grin was sill plastered upon his pompous, arrogant face. "Haaa… Ummmy! (Mmm… Yummy!)." The commander said in a lustful and hunger-induced tone of voice as he slowly and loudly licked his lips with his scarlet, saliva-covered and drenched tongue and let out a seductive, lustful, and hunger/hungry moan as/like he just ate and devoured a tasty meal lustfully.

"That's not happening you sick bastard!" A female voice rang/shouted out from out of nowhere, which surprised both the commander and his men, along with Marra, Tauroth, and Jalen as the three siblings were too shocked and alarmed by this new voice, as several screams were heard as the commander himself turned to face the origins of the screams themselves and saw that several of his men were either beheaded, or encased completely in ice before they shattered completely into dust, or scalded alive. Marra, Tauroth and Jalen were also shocked themselves in what had happened.

"What the?! Who the fuck are you?!" The Commander shouted at the top of his lungs as he and his remaining men drew out their Zanpakutos' as they looked around. Just then several more screams were heard as even more of the commander's men were being cut down and frozen in several blocks of ice before they were shattered into dust as the Gilga commander was becoming even more incensed at the death of his men. Who was the insolent wretch who dared to insult him by cutting down several than of his men?! "And where are the fuck are you you fucking coward?! SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Okay."

Just then a hooded robed figure appeared out of nowhere with her twin lightsabers, which had water flowing out of the ignited ocean blue-colored blades of the lightsabers. The back of the robe had and featured the El Ultima de Union Mascara emblem on its back.

"Get her!" One of the guards cried out as the robed and hooded figure cut down the guards effortlessly, one by one with her twin lightsabers. Another guard shouted in complete and utter fear as he pushed one of his own allies out of the way and ran past Marra, Tauroth, and Jalen. But he didn't get that far as the hooded El Ultima de Union Mascara appeared behind him and stabbed him through the back, which to the cowardly guards' shock as he saw two sword blades protruding out from his chest.

"You know for someone who is supposed to be a member of an elite guard you sure are a dirty coward, leaving your bosses children and the rest of your comrades to their fates." The hooded El Ultima de Union Mascara member shook her head sadly as the wounded guard snarled with fury, feeling his blood, blood vessels, internal organs, and the rest of his body being slowly and painfully crystallized by the lightsaber blades embodied into his body. "Honestly that really just shows on how sad and pathetic you truly are."

"Go to hell you fucking bi-" The guard did not have time to finish his insult as he exploded into sparking ice dust, which then faded away into the wind.

Hooded El Ultima de Union Mascara member: Actually my dear friend THAT is where you're going.

"Wh-Who is that brother?" Jalen asked with shock and fear written all over her face while stroking her pet bird.

"I dare say dear sister, one of Salvatore's dogs have come to execute us." Tauroth answered as she looked at the hooded female member of El Ultima de Union Mascara. "She may as well get it over with and kill us all already."

"She?" Marra asked as the crippled male Arrancar looked at her with a nod, answering her question.

"The El Ultima de Union Mascara member, who is cutting down Dad's men, is a female." Tauroth explained. "And I dare say that we may be next."

"Oh." Was all Marra said as she turned to face the hooded female member of El Ultima de Union Mascara, who was cutting down all of Ecydis soldiers.

One Arrancar with his swords drawn, had charged towards the hooded El Ultima de Union Mascara member in an attempt to cut her into pieces. The hooded female member rapidly clashed with the male Arrancar as water and sparks flew everywhere. The hooded female member disarmed the Arrancar as his swords flew in their air. She then beheaded the Arrancar swiftly as the Arrancar's severed head fell before the hooded figure's feet. Another Arrancar had attempted to charge towards the hooded figure in an attempt to attack her from behind, but the hooded El Ultima de Union Mascara quickly and rapidly spun around as the Arrancar passed by her as a slight "Slssh" noise was heard. The hooded entity stopped as she watched the Arrancar man that had tried to attack her continue to run as the top part of the man's body fell off of the bottom half and onto the floor while the lower half of the body still continued to run for a bit before it too also fell to the ground, leaving an arch of blood and entrails, which then quickly froze into ice and dissolved into sparkling red dust.

The remaining members of Ecydis's elite guard (minus the commander himself all fired Balas and Ceros at the hooded El Ultima de Union Mascara member, but she easily and effortlessly defected them all back at the guards, killing and vaporizing most of them pretty easily. The hooded entity then quickly sped through the remaining guards and easily dodged all of their Bala and Cero attacks and cut them all down effortlessly. She tossed her twin lightsabers into the air as she then raised her right hand into the air and snapped her fingers together as all of the guards fell to the floor, all of them dead. Their corpses, headless or otherwise then quickly froze and completely shattered into sparkling dust.

"Phew!" Was all the hooded figure said as she turned to face the three Gilga siblings with a confident smirk on her face, completely satisfied with her own handiwork. "Not too shabby… (The hooded figure then casually removed her hood, revealing herself to be an attractive, pale-skinned woman whose hair is in a long, shoulder-length hairstyle which has a frontal fringe bang that completely and utterly covers her forehead. And she also wore a pair of ocean blue-colored, rimmed glasses. Again she was wearing a confident smirk on her face as both of her hands were on her hips). If I do say so myself."

El Dios Espadas member: LLIILLIIAATTHHIIAA HOLLY JOY EECCHHEEVVAARRLLIIAA, THE LATIN GODDESS OF WATER, ICE, AND MUSIC.

"Yo-you-you're Lliilliiaatthhiiaa!" Jalen exclaimed in both shock and fear as she pointed a finger at the female Deity.

"The Goddess Lliilliiaatthhiiaa." Marra whispered in awe as her eyes widened at the sight of the powerful Goddess before hers' and her siblings eyes.

"Mm-hmm indeed I am." Lliilliiaatthhiiaa said in agreement as she turned her head to face the three Gilga siblings as they all looked at the Goddess with fear and awe, knowing full well that she was more than powerful enough to effortlessly kill all three of them with ease. Lliilliiaatthhiiaa on the other hand smiled as she pointed at the three Gilga siblings. "And you three are Marra, Tauroth, and Jalen, am I correct?"

"Yes these two are my sisters, and I am Tauroth, what of it?" The crippled Arrancar retorted as he scowled at the female immortal, trying to keep up a brave face despite still being scared of Lliilliiaatthhiiaa, who looked at him with sympathy. "I dare say that if you're here to kill us, then kill us, rather than wasting our time with a pointless conversation."

"And how did you know who we are?" Jalen asked as she looked at Lliilliiaatthhiiaa, who answered the youngest Gilga's question.

"Simple, the Intel that we had gathered about House Gilga told us all about you, your brother Tauroth, and your sister Marra." The female Divinity answered as she looked at the three Gilga siblings with a completely sympathetic look on her face as she spoke once again. "And I have to say Tauroth, I truly feel sorry for both you, and your sisters, but you especially, mainly because of your unfortunate condition and because on how almost everybody here looks down on you and mocks you just for being born differently from them, and go so far as to call you "Tauroth the Lame." Which you aren't by the way." Lliilliiaatthhiiaa said as disgust was plain on her face. She couldn't believe that most of the members of house Gilga would treat others so harshly and differently just because of the disabilities that they possessed, disabilities that they couldn't help nor control for matter, disabilities that they were BORN with. It sickened the Goddess to her core and she couldn't believe that people like Ecydis Gilga existed. Marra, Tauroth, and Jalen, despite being Gilgas are actually very decent and good-hearted people who have lived in the shadows and have been treated like dirt by the people who are supposed to be their family, especially by someone who is supposed to be their father. To hear what Tauroth, Marra, and Jalen have gone through almost made Lliilliiaatthhiiaa want to cry, but she knew that she couldn't get emotional, nor sentimental for that matter, she had and needed to focus on her mission and recruit Tauroth, Jalen, and Marra into the El Ultima de Union Mascara organization. Lliilliiaatthhiiaa then spoke up once again as she continued to look at the three Gilga siblings. "And it looks like I got here just in time."

"What are you talking about?" Marra asked the ancient Goddess of Water and Ice as the latter spoke to her, intending to answer her question for after when all of this was over.

"I'll explain later Marra." Lliilliiaatthhiiaa said as she raised her hands into the air and caught her swords within her hands as she quickly spun around and quickly blocked the enraged commander's attempted attack on her life with a confident and mocking smile on her face, which to the commander's frustration. The commander had continued to clash against Lliilliiaatthhiiaa, but the Aquatic Goddess was overwhelming him with her rapid sword strikes. The commander was caught off guard as Lliilliiaatthhiiaa quickly disarmed him, much to his absolute shock. His Zanpakuto flew through the air as Lliilliiaatthhiiaa kicked him in the stomach, pushing him back away from her as he snarled at her. Lliilliiaatthhiiaa on the other hand was just merely facing the commander while casually and nonchalantly twirling her swords around with a confident smirk on her face. "Right now I have a douchebag to gank."

The commander snarled at the Goddess as he was starting to get sick of her cocky attitude towards him. Lliilliiaatthhiiaa then tossed her right sword into the air as she smiled a Cheshire-cat smile while covering her mouth with her right hand while holding back a badly-repressed, snicker. The Gilga commander's anger was now escalating to newfound heights at the Aquatic Goddess laughing at him.

"Stop laughing at me you fucking slut and answer my goddamn question, WHY ARE THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE?!" The commander shouted at the top of his lungs as he now looked completely incensed.

Lliilliiaatthhiiaa for her part pointed one finger up into the air before she spoke up again. "Your Zanpakuto…" She said in a teasing and mockingly tone of voice as the Gilga commander looked in confusion at the Aquatic Goddess's taunt, before his Zanpakuto BONKED him upon his head in a loud comical "CONK!" while Lliilliiaatthhiiaa comically yelled out "BONK!" at the exact same time. The commander's eyes widened in pain and shock at his own sword (the hilt part of the sword) hitting him upon his head. Lliilliiaatthhiiaa upon watching the commander being hit upon the head, couldn't help but laugh out loud as the commander of Ecydis's army snarled like a rabid dog as he telekinetically picked up is Zanpakuto within his right hand. Marra, Tauroth, and Jalen also couldn't help but guffaw at the commander's plight. Lliilliiaatthhiiaa noticed the three Gilga siblings laughing at the commander as well as the Goddess turned her head to face them as she winked/closed her left eye playfully while she stuck her tongue out from her mouth to slowly run said tongue across her lower and upper lips.

"I'm happy that we can all agree that it's funny to see a complete asshole like him be humiliated." Was all Lliilliiaatthhiiaa said as she turned her head to face the ungodly enraged commander, still laughing at him as the latter turned his head to face the Gilga trio.

"You little faggots won't be laughing at me for long once I rip your FUCKING SPINES OUT FROM YOUR FUCKING COLD DEAD CORPSES!" The commander screamed at the top of his lungs as he snarled at Marra, Tauroth, and Jalen, who all stopped laughing at him and were now looking at him in fear. Lliilliiaatthhiiaa, upon watching this, quickly stopped laughing herself as she now had a mix between a scowl as well as a disgusted look upon her face, before she berated the commander once more.

"They're laughing at you is because they now see you for who you REALLY are, a pathetic loser of a commander who is not only a sociopathic bully, but is also a coward who preys upon people weaker than him and makes them feel inferior and threatens them into doing what he wants." Lliilliiaatthhiiaa shook her head in disappointment as she spoke up once again. "And you REALLY can't blame them for laughing at you can you, nor can you blame them for seeing you as a pathetic loser, because deep down, you KNOW it's true and that you really ARE pathetic aren't you?" The Goddess then smirked slyly and confidently. "And not to mention WEAK."

"Oh you _fucking_ BITCH!" The commander snarled as he was now face to face with the female Deity, who was still smirking slyly and condescendingly at him as the male Arrancar screamed at the top of his lungs. "How DARE YOU INSULT ME?! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"The gal who is going to kick your evil butt that's who." Lliilliiaatthhiiaa, not at all intimidated nor cowed by the commander's anger towards her, answered calmly and confidently as her sly, confident smirk was still upon her face. The Goddess's smirk then turned into an sly evil grin as she made the "Loser" sign with her left hand/index and thumb towards the already pissed off commander of Ecydis's army. "Plus you really can't hurt me, nor sense my Spiritual Energy for that matter, too bad for you… well not really." Lliilliiaatthhiiaa taunted as she playfully closed her left eye before she stuck out her tongue and slowly and loudly licked her lips in a teasingly and playful manner as she had the "Loser" sign with her left hand/index and thumb towards the already pissed off commander of Ecydis's army.

"Don't you DARE mock me you fucking bitch!" The commander shouted as both he and Lliilliiaatthhiiaa clashed several times as both water and sparks flew into the air and around the vicinity. The commander had attempted to decapitate Lliilliiaatthhiiaa, but the Goddess was too fast for him. Lliilliiaatthhiiaa had quickly caught her falling sword within her right hand and delivered a devastating slash across the Arrancar's body.

Marra, Tauroth, and Jalen were all shocked at this sudden display of brutality. Whereas the commander himself screamed in utter pain as his abdomen had been cut open.

"AAARRRAAAGGHHH! You fucking bitch! You worthless slut! You insolent little Nel! I am going to roast you the fuck aliv-"

The commander did not finish as Lliilliiaatthhiiaa tossed her right sword into the air once again before she teleported in front of him and slapped him on his cheeks twice with her right hand before she kicked him in the groin/in the nuts/in the jewels hard, causing the male Arrancar's eyes to pop out of his skull in a super hilarious and comical fashion and causing him to scream like a little girl in a super high-pitched voice. Lliilliiaatthhiiaa, upon watching this couldn't help but giggle to herself.

"Do you want to know what's hilarious right now? You screaming a little girl." Said the aquatic Goddess as she caught her sword, laughing at the commander's plight as said commander was now on his knees in pain as he looked up at Lliilliiaatthhiiaa, snarling at her.

"You think that you're funny you little slut?!" The male Arrancar asked as he looked at the female Divinity in pure raw anger as she smiled wickedly and sweetly at him.

"Uh yes." The Goddess casually answered with a Cheshire grin on her face as the Commander of House Gilga got up in pure rage with his sword clenched tightly within his hand.

"My friend, I hope you realize that if you continue to look like that, your face will stick like that forever. Well… not that you really seem to care mind you."

Now the commander was REALLY pissed off. This insolent wench was REALLY starting to ENGRAGE him beyond comprehension. "I'm the STRONGEST Arrancar under Ecydis Gilga's command; and I am among the most FEARED Arrancars in all of Hueco Mundo! You only got lucky so far throughout this battle, but once I unleash my true power against you, then you will be begging for MERCY from me! Your puny, insignificant powers and snarky disrespectful attitude will NOT protect you from my WRATH!"

"This coming from a guy who has NOT been able to land a single blow on me throughout this so-called battle of ours." Lliilliiaatthhiiaa countered as she shook her head in disappointment, before she deactivated her right lightsaber as she dispersed it.

"That's it you fucking tramp! You're dea-"

The commander did not finish as Lliilliiaatthhiiaa kicked him in the throat as the latter fell upon the ground. He then quickly got up upon his knees before getting back up in general as he viciously snarled at the Goddess, who confidently stepped towards him as she softly smiled at him as she casually placed both of her hands/lightsaber behind her back while that confident smile was still upon the Aquatic Goddess's face.

"If you wish attack me, you may do so." Was all Lliilliiaatthhiiaa said as she smiled softly at the commander with her hands behind her back as his anger now escalated to newfound heights.

The commander gritted his teeth as his tightly clenched his fists. "That's it you bitch! YOU'RE DEAD!" The commander shouted as he flung himself at the Goddess, who neither dodged nor parried as the attacks poured on. He struck again and again, first with his fists and then his legs as well. Each and every blow had sent circular shockwaves booming throughout the area, which caused the area to shake constantly. And yet, through it all, the female Deity didn't move an inch. Plus the confident smile that Lliilliiaatthhiiaa so proudly wore never even flinched nor disappeared for that matter. Also there wasn't even a single a scratch on her, nor the slightest bit of damage, a fact which the commander was well aware of, but didn't care because he wanted to KILL Lliilliiaatthhiiaa (which is impossible because she is immortal and thus cannot die, period). Plus he was being humiliated by the Goddess, especially in front of the three weaklings that he was supposed to kill, and this of course was pissing him off greatly.

"AAAAARRRRAAAGGGHHHH! YOU MOUTHY LITTLE BITCH!" The commander roared in complete rage as he was still punching and kicking Lliilliiaatthhiiaa his absolute hardest over and over and over again, but still the Aquatic Goddess was still completely unaffected and unharmed by the kicks and punches that the commander was throwing at her.

"Ow, stop, that hurts." Lliilliiaatthhiiaa said in a sarcastic and uninterested tone of voice, rolling her eyes as she watched the commander punch her over and over again, but was still unaffected by all of it. Lliilliiaatthhiiaa then saw that the commander had attempted to punch her in her chest with a Bala-infused fist and he decided that enough was enough and easily caught punch within her right hand, quickly dispersing the Bala in the process, not caring an iota about her now-burnt hand. The commander was now shocked at how Lliilliiaatthhiiaa had easily caught his Bala-infused fist and dispersed it quite easily and did not react to the burning sensation that comes with being burnt by a Bala. Only by tightening her grip a little, the Goddess of El Ultima de Union Mascara crushed the commander's hand. She immediately followed up with a well-executed stab the gut with her lightsaber sword from her left hand, which made the male Arrancar completely wretch in pain, coughing up blood and saliva in the process.

"I always knew that you were a pervert." The Aquatic Goddess shook her head in disappointment. "Trying to punch me in the chest."

"G-Goddamn you you BITCH!" Was all the commander said as the female Deity removed the blade of her sword from the commander's stomach as she followed with a well-executed kick to the stab wound, which sent the commander blowing back across the area, hacking up a large wad of blood in the process. Lliilliiaatthhiiaa held out her right hand as she held the commander in a telekinetic grip. She then pulled him right back towards her as she stepped to the side and instantly conjured a large 5-fingered fist made up of water.

"Fist meet The Commander, Commander meet The Fist." Was all Lliilliiaatthhiiaa said as said five-fingered fist violently punched the oncoming commander, breaking every single bone in his body. The pain that he had felt upon being punch with a massive fist was absolutely excruciating and it caused him to crash upon the floor on his back. The Goddess casually dispersed the water fist with a snap of her fingers and she walked towards the commander with her right hand on her hip with a sly smile on her face. The male Arrancar for his part looked up at Lliilliiaatthhiiaa in pure rage as all of the bones of his body were pitifully regenerating themselves. This insolent bimbo DARED to mock him, humiliate him, and make a fool out of him throughout his battle and now she still has the audacity to mock him even further with that goddamned smile on her face.

The commander: Why you little!

"Uh, bye." Said Lliilliiaatthhiiaa casually waving bye at him with her right hand with the very same soft smile upon her face before she teleported out of the commander's view. The commander snarled viciously like the mad beast that he was as his face looked far more bestial and inhuman than ever before. He had activated his Pesquisa in an attempt to sense Lliilliiaatthhiiaa's presence and counter-attack against the Goddess, (but this was futile due to the fact that the commander CANNOT sense Lliilliiaatthhiiaa's Divine Spiritual Energy).

The Commander: Come out and fight me you FUCKING COWARD!

Lliilliiaatthhiiaa: Okay.

And this fact is more than proven true due to Lliilliiaatthhiiaa coming out of teleportation and spin kicks the commander on the back of his head, causing said commander's eyes to literally bulge/pop out of his skull in a hilarious and comical fashion.

"You little skank!" The Commander snarled in pure rage over Lliilliiaatthhiiaa getting the drop on him once again. "How dare you fucking CHEAPSHOT ME?!"

"You told me to come out and fight you didn't you? And here I am, ask and ye shall receive." Was all the Goddess said with the same smug grin on her face as she teleported once again behind the arrogant commander and kicked the Arrancar HARD in his ass, causing his eyes to not only once again POP out of his skull in a hilarious fashion, but to also once again scream like a little girl. Lliilliiaatthhiiaa, for her part had a soft, playful and teasingly smile upon her face as she did this to the commander, followed by Lliilliiaatthhiiaa playfully and mockingly sticking out her tongue and playfully and mockingly winking at the male Arrancar commander as the latter flew towards the ground and painfully fell flat on his face with his butt in air with a comical foot print on its front center, with the Goddess of El Ultima de Union Mascara gleefully and sadistically laughing at the humiliated Gilga Commander. Marra, Tauroth, and Jalen were all completely unaffected by the commander's plight. Instead they all felt poetic justice upon seeing Lliilliiaatthhiiaa humiliate the commander

"And it DOES help that a Deity's Spiritual Pressure can't be sensed by anyone who is not a God or a Goddess for that matter." Lliilliiaatthhiiaa said, smirking condescendingly as she twirled her left lightsaber sword around in her left hand in a casual manner. The commander, in so much pain got up in a pitiful manner as he picked up his sword, turning around as he faced Lliilliiaatthhiiaa once more, glaring at the ancient Goddess with pure hate and rage on his face. Lliilliiaatthhiiaa on her part merely shook her head with pity.

"And do everybody here a favor and stop embarrassing yourself." Lliilliiaatthhiiaa said with pity and disappointment in her voice. "We both know that you can't defeat me, and you are only wasting my time and the time of the three Gilga siblings, and the audience's time in attempting to do so."

"GRRAAHHH! **YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SLUT!** " The commander shouted in the purest rage possible, his Hollow instinct was now taking over his personality and he was going to obey it without question. This Goddess had mocked him and humiliated him throughout this battle, especially in front of the three weaklings that he was to strike fear into before killing and eating them alive under the orders of Ecydis Gilga/The Old Scorpion. And now she was going to pay for her insolence. "You have disrespected me for the LAST fucking TIME! And for that…" The Arrancar pointed his sword at the Goddess in a threateningly manner, which did not at all phase the Aquatic Goddess at all. "You will DIE!" Again Lliilliiaatthhiiaa wasn't even remotely threatened by the death threats that the commander was throwing at her.

The commander held his sword over his head with the blade's point facing forward like a dagger. Lliilliiaatthhiiaa just stood there and watched the Gilga commander release commence with the release of his Zanpakuto. The Goddess then felt one of her three hearts beating out of sync, and thus was feeling immense, pneumonia-esque chest pain that was again _extremely painful_ which would make most people cry and wail in immense pain. However Lliilliiaatthhiiaa wasn't even REMOTELY bothered by this nigh-unbearable chest pain that she was feeling, and did NOT show it either, for she didn't want to cause a scene and make this scenario all about her, she was here on a mission to bring the three Gilga siblings into El Ultima de Union Mascara and she was going to see it through, no matter the cost.

"Warp Resurreccion!" The commander cried out as massive orange Spiritual Energy exploded out from his body. "STAB HER TO DEATH, LA MUERTE ESCORPION (Death Scorpion)!

Just then a massive burst of orange energy completely surrounded the commander in a devastating whirlwind which blew gusts of wind around everywhere. Marra, Tauroth, and Jalen were covering their faces due to the immense wind blowing around the vicinity. Lliilliiaatthhiiaa on the other hand wasn't even remotely affected by the tremendous wind blowing around both her and the vicinity and instead the Ice Goddess calmly braced herself for the commander's next move against her with her sword. The whirlwind passed quickly enough as the commander now appears in his Segunda Etapa form (he used the Warp Resurreccion ability to skip the intermediate Primera Etapa stage and head straight for his Segunda Etapa stage, thinking that he'll be a match for Lliilliiaatthhiiaa in that state. However while it is true that the commander had become VASTLY more powerful in his Segunda Etapa form, but even then he had no idea on how still vastly outclassed he truly is against the _extremely_ powerful Goddess, for the strength that Lliilliiaatthhiiaa was exhibiting against the commander was only a MERE insignificant fraction of what she was TRULY capable of).

He stood, arrogantly grinning over Lliilliiaatthhiiaa as the Goddess looked up at him, not in fear, but with slight amazement of his Segunda Etapa form. He was now 8 feet tall. He appears as a scorpion centaur. He now has four narrow eyes, along with long pointed teeth. He also grew another set of arms, all of them having clawed hands. He was also attired in a white plate. And his lower body is again the body of a scorpion centaur, which is pitch black. And it has five massive scorpion tails, all of whom were coursing with dark blue poison.

Lliilliiaatthhiiaa ran her tongue across her teeth once again as she looked at the giant Arrancar as he stood fully large and tall in front of her with an evil grin plastered upon his ugly face. "Wow, not a bad Segunda Etapa Form."

The commander had a depraved grin on his face, the one that Lliilliiaatthhiiaa had recognized and only seen on the most sadistic and depraved of complete monsters. "That's right bitch, tremble in fear, cower in awe, in my Resurreccion Segunda Etapa form! I will use this form to KILL you, then those three little weaklings, and the rest of those stupid cocksucking shithead comrades of yours."

Lliilliiaatthhiiaa rolled her eyes at the pitiful threats that the commander was throwing at her. The Goddess wasn't even remotely affected by the threats that the commander was throwing at her. In fact she wasn't even intimidated by the half-assed threats that the commander was throwing out from his mouth. She had fought against multiple opponents in Segunda Etapa form in the past, some were stronger than her, others were just as strong as her, or most were weaker than her, so this was nothing new to her. Plus the Goddess knew full well that she could've easily have killed the commander from the very start of this battle, she just wanted to humiliate and mock him, especially in front of Marra, Tauroth, and Jalen, and show him that he isn't as great as he thinks he is. Also because she wanted to show the three Gilga siblings that people like the commander are nothing special, nothing but arrogant, hotheaded bullies who only prey upon those weaker than them and that they can be cowed and defeated by people who are willing to stand up to bullies and show them that they aren't as great as they think they are, and she did just that. In fact she didn't want to waste any more time on his arrogant fool, she was here to bring Marra, Tauroth, and Jalen into the El Ultima de Union Mascara organization, and she was going to do just that.

' _This so-called "battle" is over._ ' Lliilliiaatthhiiaa thought as she deactivated her left lightsaber and dispersed it from her left hand. She then calmly pointed her right index finger at the monstrous commander who grinned arrogantly at her with all of his sharp teeth bare.

"Now then bitch! Any last words before I disembowel you from the inside out and DEVOUR YOU?!" The commander snarled as he raised all of his claws high up in the air, ready to vivisect and devour this insolent Goddess, the very same Goddess who had humiliated him and mocked him throughout this battle with that God-awful smile on her face into pieces. Lliilliiaatthhiiaa for her part wasn't even remotely affected by this death threat towards her and continued to speak with a sly smirk on her face.

"Just these three." The Goddess of Water, Ice, and Music spoke as she said her next three words to the Segunda Etapa-formed commander. "Rapid Death Jet!"

Just then a powerful water jet is fired from Lliilliiaatthhiiaa's right index finger at the commander and it struck him hard in the stomach, causing him immense pain as he clutched his stomach with his two upper arms as said stomach was bleeding. He then looked up at the female Deity, all four of his eyes holding pure rage within them, his rage escalating to newfound heights.

"You lousy little slut! I-" Snarled the commander as he attempted to charge towards the Goddess with the intent to eat her alive, before said Goddess cut him off with the same sly smirk on her face.

"Not done yet." As multiple multiple MULTIPLE powerful water jets were rapidly fired from Lliilliiaatthhiiaa's right index finger in a Gatling Gun fashion, ruthlessly attacking and striking the monstrous Segunda Etapa formed commander as the attack itself was inflicting massive MASSIVE amounts of damage to him. Marra, Tauroth, and Jalen all watched in awe and horror as the commander was being ruthlessly bombarded by the female Deity's attack.

Mara: Dear Hueco.

Jalen: I know.

Tauroth: I dare say we'll be the next ones to die after Father's most Elite commander.

"Are you sure that she will kill us once after Father's most Elite commander has died by her hands?" Jalen asked fearfully as she shielded her pet bird from the battle just not to scare and startle it.

"Yes my dear sister." Tauroth answered as he nodded somberly, as he used telekinesis to bring Jalen closer to him. Tauroth then wrapped his arm around Jalen's waist as she rested her head upon his shoulder. "But don't worry, Marra and I will do EVERYTHING in our power to keep you safe from Lliilliiaatthhiiaa, she won't EVER harm you, NOT on my watch."

Jalen smiled softly as she spoke to her older half-brother once again as her head was resting on his shoulder. "Thank you Tauroth, thank you Marra, I love you both."

"We love you too Jalen." Tauroth said with a soft smile on his face. "And we will always protect you."

"Until the end of time and beyond." Marra added and nodded with a soft smile on her face as Jalen smiled right back at her elder sister and nodded right back at her as well.

' _Aww, that's so sweet._ ' Lliilliiaatthhiiaa thought to herself in complete admiration as she turned her head to face Tauroth, Marra, and Jalen and saw that the two elder Gilga siblings are comforting their younger sister. ' _This ultimately proves that Marra, Tauroth, and Jalen are truly nothing like their Father and the rest of their siblings. And while it is true that they are all still terrified of me and completely distrust me right now, but I know that I will earn their trusts once after I have completely assured and showed them that I am only here to help and protect them._ ' The Goddess thought with a small nod as she decided to speak to the Gilga trio about her true intentions in order to convince them that she ONLY intends to help them and give them better lives within El Ultima de Union Mascara.

"Rest assured my friends, I am only here to help." Said Lliilliiaatthhiiaa as she briefly turned her head to face Tauroth with a soft smile on her face, wanting to assure him, Jalen, and Marra that she will not kill them after she had finished off the sick and depraved commander, who had wanted to kill and eat them upon orders of Ecydis Gilga himself. She had overhead their conversation due to her Godly hearing, which was and is 200X greater than Mortal, Soul Reaper, Hollow, and Arrancar hearing. "Don't worry Tauroth; I won't kill you, nor Marra, nor Jalen. The reason on why I am here is because I wish to give you guys a new home and a new family."

Tauroth frowned as he spoke to the Aquatic and Ice Goddess. "I highly doubt that."

"That's okay Tauroth, I fully understand on why you don't trust me." Lliilliiaatthhiiaa said as she made eye contact with Tauroth before she spoke to him once more. "But I will do anything that I can to earn your trust, and the trusts of your sisters, Marra and Jalen, I promise." With that the Goddess winked at the Gilga sibling trio with the same soft smile on her face, which surprised the three Arrancars. And with that Lliilliiaatthhiiaa then turned her full attention and look back upon the commander as she was still using her Rapid Death Jet attack upon the released Segunda Etapa-formed Arrancar as she overheard the conversation between the three Gilga siblings, wanting to assure them that she won't kill them after she had finished off the sick and depraved commander, who had wanted to kill and eat them upon orders of Ecydis Gilga himself.

The massive insectoid commander was then violently slammed against the wall behind him as the multiple powerful water jets that were still attacking him were painfully bombarding his entire body and pummeling his face in. It was all over for him, for there was nothing for him to escape from Lliilliiaatthhiiaa's attack, for the attack was far TOO powerful for him to block or redirect back towards Lliilliiaatthhiiaa. Lliilliiaatthhiiaa had won this battle, and now all that was left to do for the Goddess was to finish her opponent off once and for all.

"NO THIS CANNOT BE!" The commander shouted as his face and body were being painfully pummeled by the powerful water jets from Lliilliiaatthhiiaa's attack. Lliilliiaatthhiiaa for her part decided to speak to the commander once more as she was still attacking him with her powerful Rapid Death Jet attack.

"You're done Bombardara! Your days of murdering and terrorizing innocent women, children, and people in general are over. Plus…" Said Lliilliiaatthhiiaa in a determined tone of voice as she turned her head to face Marra, Tauroth, and Jalen and softly smiled at the Arrancar trio before winking at them with her right eye. Her smile quickly faded as she then turned her attention back to The Commander, who is named Bombardara, Commander Bombardara as he was being ruthlessly and viciously beaten up by the extremely powerful water jets that Lliilliiaatthhiiaa was firing from her right index finger. "I will NEVER let you, (Commander Bombardara snarled instantly not only upon hearing Lliilliiaatthhiiaa's voice, but also from the pain of being ruthlessly attacked by the Goddess of El Ultima de Union Mascara) inflict pain and misery upon Marra, Tauroth, and Jalen ever again!"

Just then a larger water jet had shot itself at Commander Bombardara and struck him upon the abdomen from the Goddess's right index finger following the other water jets' attacks against the head commander of House Gilga and Ecydis Gilga's army. And the water jet sent the male Arrancar through the wall of the palace until he was crashing into several walls, before he was blasted out of the palace itself as the water jet sent him flying through the air. Commander Bombardara was screaming and yowling in immense pain as Lliilliiaatthhiiaa's Rapid Death Jet engulfed him as it was sending him into the upper atmosphere in Hueco Mundo's sky. It was ripping and tearing through the male Arrancar's flesh as the blast itself sent him flying straight into outer space. Then with another powerful flourish, the Water Jet Blast completely engulfed Commander Bombardara as it was utterly scalding him alive. Commander Bombardara then let out one final death scream as he had begun to make hilarious, undignified, and ridiculous faces, the same types of faces that Cell from Dragon Ball Z had made when he was being disintegrated by both his and Gohan's Solar Kamehameha attack in the Dragon Ball Manga.

"NOOOOO! I CANNOT BE KILLED BY A FUCKING WOMAN!" Bombardara shouted out in complete defiance as he made a super hilarious and ridiculous face, which was all four of his eyes popped out of his skull in a super hilarious fashion with his mouth wide open and his tongue fully sticking out of towards the left side of his mouth as he shouted out his last and final words. "YOU FUCKING BITCH! I WILL COME BACK AND I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" And with that the water jet completely engulfed and scalded Bombardara alive as it completely and utterly disintegrated, atomized, and destroyed his body into complete and absolute nothingness.


	2. The Divine War Judgement of the DawnPt2

After sensing that the deed was finally done and that the vile commander was completely and utterly dead, Lliilliiaatthhiiaa lowered her hand as she sighed to herself.

"Whew! I'm glad that's over." The Goddess said as she turned her attention to the three Gilga siblings. "Now then, let's have our conversation shall we?" Said Lliilliiaatthhiiaa as she was now walking over towards them, wanting to talk to them about joining El Ultima de Union Mascara. Marra, Tauroth, and Jalen looked at the female Deity with fear in their eyes, knowing full well that Lliilliiaatthhiiaa was more than powerful enough to effortlessly kill all three of them in the blink of an eye. However Tauroth, now developing new-found bravery, due to of love for his two sisters, limped in front of them, wanting to protect them from the Goddess and raising the arm that isn't holding a crutch in front of his youngest sister Jalen while getting in front of his elder sister Marra. "Stay back!" The crippled Arrancar snarled as he glared at Lliilliiaatthhiiaa with an intimidating look on his face, not wanting the female Deity to harm his siblings in any way, shape, or form despite knowing full well that he absolutely stood no chance against Lliilliiaatthhiiaa, but he still wanted to protect his sisters from the extremely powerful Goddess who was approaching them. "Stay the HELL away from both me and my sisters!" Tauroth shouted at the top of his lungs as he still continued to stand defensively and protectively in front of both Marra and Jalen. Lliilliiaatthhiiaa on the hand wasn't even remotely shocked nor intimidated by this threat as she raised her hands in complete and utter defense and assurance. Plus she actually admired that Tauroth really cared about his sisters.

"No no no no no Tauroth you misunderstand me, I have no intention to harm either you, nor Marra and Jalen." The Aquatic Goddess assured as she then smiled softy at the male son of Ecydis Gilga, placed her left hand upon her chest. "And I REALLY admire that you care a LOT about your sisters, it truly proves that you are nothing like your Father and most of your siblings.

"Then why are you here?! Tell us!" The male Arrancar demanded/asked, still on edge and not trusting Lliilliiaatthhiiaa one bit. Lliilliiaatthhiiaa, being one of the most calm, level-headed, and patient Goddesses of El Ultima de Union Mascara, as well as the El Dios Espadas, calmly explained to Tauroth of her intentions despite the male Arrancar constantly yelling at her.

"Because I wish to help you, Marra, and Jalen Tauroth, I want to show you guys that there are people who care about you and want to help you and give you better lives." The Goddess explained/as she continued to answer Tauroth's question. "You have all had terrible lives living under The Old Scorpion's thumb, being abused physically, emotionally, and verbally by him and the rest of your siblings all because he believes that you guys are "disappointments" to him just because you guys didn't turn out the way he wanted you to be. But I disagree, and Ecydis is wrong about you guys, for I believe that you guys are perfect just the way you are, and so will Salvatore."

"Like your beloved Salvatore will be any better." Tauroth said, scoffing with a roll of his eyes. "I dare say he's probably going to have us all executed the second we dare to show your worthless presences to him at Las Dias."

"Trust me Tauroth Salvatore is a MUCH better leader, father, and mentor than Ecydis and… he would be a much better father to you, Marra, and Jalen than Ecydis ever was, and I'll explain why."

Tauroth: Tch! I Doubt tha-"

"Brother don't be rude." Marra scolded as she placed a hand on Tauroth's shoulder, shaking her head at him in disapproval. "We shouldn't be rude to her, if she REALLY and TRULY wanted to kill us, trust me we would already be long dead by now, but she didn't, instead she saved us from Commander Bombardara, who was without a doubt, going to horrifically kill all three of us, so we should be grateful to her. Plus I don't sense any malicious intent from her; if anything she said that she was going to help us."

Lliilliiaatthhiiaa nodded her head in agreement with Marra. "Bingo, my thoughts exactly Marra, all I want to do is to bring you guys into the El Ultima de Union Mascara family and to personally help to make Las Dias your new home. And don't worry, neither you, nor Tauroth, nor Jalen are being rude to me. I am technically the enemy per se, but I assure you guys that I am actually a future ally who is only here to help, and I will do just that right now."

"We know." Was all Marra said as she then turned her head to face Lliilliiaatthhiiaa as the Aquatic Goddess was smiling at her. "I'm sorry about my brother; he's just not used to trusting others. But he will come around with time, I promise."

"It's okay Marra, I totally understand on why you guys still don't trust me, because again I am technically the enemy, so it's understandable on why it'll take time before you, Tauroth, and Jalen can fully trust me." Lliilliiaatthhiiaa said as she still smiled at the trio. "Don't worry my friends El Ultima de Union Mascara will be a much better family for you guys than House Gilga ever was."

Marra: I agree Lliilliiaatthhiiaa, because from what you've told us about Salvatore, he seems to be a much MUCH better person than our so-called "Dad".

Lliilliiaatthhiiaa: Trust me Marra, Salvatore IS a better person than Ecydis Gilga, and you can trust him (Salvatore), because unlike The Old Scorpion, your so-called "Dad", Salvatore KNOWS and UNDERSTANDS what fatherhood is all about, (' _Regardless of what Rajik thinks about him and regardless of how much Rajik badmouths him.'_ ). The Goddess thought as she slowly ran/slowly glided her tongue across both her lower and upper teeth, followed by her sticking/snaking out her tongue, smearing saliva across both her upper and lower lips as she slowly licked her lips. Lliilliiaatthhiiaa then smiled with a happy smile on her face as she wiped the saliva off of her lips with the back of her left hand, feeling the satisfaction of saying in her mind that Rajik doesn't know people as well as he thinks he does. ' _But let's not think about Rajik because he isn't important right now. Right now, what matters first is giving Marra, Tauroth, and Jalen the family and friends they rightfully deserve._ ' Lliilliiaatthhiiaa said happily as her soft smile still remained upon her face, looking once again at the Gilga trio.

Tauroth sighed as he spoke to his elder sister, looking at her. "I highly doubt that. And even IF Lliilliiaatthhiiaa doesn't kill us, then her comrades most CERTAINLY will, ESPECIALLY Salvatore, considering we are related to the one Arrancar whom he REALLY HATES. So why would Salvatore like us if we're the sons of one of his most hated enemies? He would have all of our heads on a silver platter in an instant."

"Salvatore is a good and noble man Tauroth, and he is not a complete monster like Ecydis Gilga is, and he would NEVER harm you nor would he ever harm Marra and Jalen for that matter." Lliilliiaatthhiiaa said to Tauroth as she turned to face him before she spoke to him, speaking before Marra could even open her mouth. "Tauroth its okay, I fully understand on why you don't trust me." Lliilliiaatthhiiaa assured as she spoke to the crippled Arrancar. "But I assure you that you and Marra and Jalen will come around to accept El Ultima de Union Mascara as your new family in time, trust me." All three Arrancars continued to look at the Aquatic Goddess. "Commander Bombardara, the commander that I had just killed, both he and his men were going to kill you guys under the orders of your so-called father Ecydis, and would've done so if I hadn't shown up just in time to stop him."

All three Arrancars didn't look even remotely surprised at this news and Marra had decided to speak to the female Divinity. "That had become all but clear to us once after Tauroth, Jalen, and I had read Bombardara's mind and had heard all of the sick and twisted thoughts that he had harbored about him taking the three of us to a secret, soundproof place where no one would hear our screams. A place where he was going to personally kill and eat all three of us alive, all in front of his men. Plus he was also going to rape us, especially Jalen and I before killing and eating us, all under orders from our asshole "dad".

"Exactly, Bombardara would've done all of that and more. But thankfully that never happened because I showed up in time just to stop him." Lliilliiaatthhiiaa said in a relived tone of voice.

"And you also killed him and his men." Marra pointed out as the Aquatic Goddess nodded her head in complete and total agreement.

"Right." Lliilliiaatthhiiaa agreed as she decided to start a conversation about family, fatherhood and whatnot. "And I have this to say about your bastard father Ecydis Gilga. (All three Arrancars gave Lliilliiaatthhiiaa their full attention as she spoke about their so-called father) Ecydis is NOT your father, he never was. Because fathers are supposed to be kind and look after their kids and protect them, not show open disdain and hatred towards them just because they couldn't live up to their standards the way your so-called "father" does. And fathers are people who help their kids to grow in order to become much better people rather than disowning them just because they are "weak" and "pathetic", because that isn't fatherhood at all, that's just being outright abusive and neglectful like Ecydis. Plus family doesn't and never will end with blood, nor does it begin there. True family are people who will split an entire continent or a planet in half just for the sake of the people they care about. And they will accept you for who and what you are and they will never judge you, regardless of your flaws, plus they would NEVER show open disgust and hatred towards you just because of your flaws and weaknesses, because nobody is perfect. Everybody has their flaws and shortcomings, even me, despite that I am a Goddess."

The three Arrancars looked confused at what Lliilliiaatthhiiaa had said about her being imperfect. She is a Deity, and Deities are supposed to be beings of ultimate perfection, so how can she NOT be perfect?

"Salvatore understands that." Lliilliiaatthhiiaa said as her hands glowed in an ocean blue color. She then placed her left hand upon her chest as she closed her eyes, feeling and listening to her triple hearts, which were all beating in perfect symphony. Plus Lliilliiaatthhiiaa's chest was hurting her immensely because her center heart was beating out of sync, causing her immense chest pain in the process. And in order to get rid of her chest pain and keep the beat of her center heart stable like her other two hearts were, Lliilliiaatthhiiaa had decided to heal her chest pain by using her aquatic healing powers to fix the beat of her center heart and keep it stable and get rid of the extremely painful chest pain in the process. Again Lliilliiaatthhiiaa had chest pain this whole time, but did NOT want to show that she had chest pain because she didn't want to make this situation about her. Again she wanted to help Marra, Tauroth, and Jalen and bring them into the El Última de Union Mascara family. And thus continued to explain to the Gilga trio about Salvatore and on who he is and what he stands for. "Salvatore has been many MANY things to me, a mentor, a leader, a father, and a protector. No matter how many times we fail and disappoint him, he will always give us an infinite number of chances to improve from our mistakes, and I admire and revere him for that. Plus he has ALWAYS been a father to all of the members of El Ultima de Union Mascara, including myself, yes he is very strict but still he cares about us, and he will go to hell and back just for our sakes." Lliilliiaatthhiiaa then opened up her eyes once again as she looked at Marra, Tauroth, and Jalen once again. "And trust me Marra, Tauroth, and Jalen, Salvatore would be a much better father to you than the so-called "Old Scorpion"."

"Are you sure that Salvatore won't just see us as bastard children of our Father and have us executed instead?" Jalen asked as she looked into the Aquatic Goddess's eyes, who looked at her with a nod and a smile on her face.

"Of course." Lliilliiaatthhiiaa answered, but frowned at one of the words that Jalen had said and had decided to correct Jalen as a result. "But Jalen, you nor your Marra and Tauroth are "bastard children" you guys as I said before are good people, not bastards. In fact the only bastard here is your so-called "father" Ecydis Gilga, who again is a complete monster, and is a wild animal clothed in humanoid skin rather than a person."

Marra, Tauroth, and Jalen all nodded in agreement with the female Deity as she had said this because they all knew that she was right. Ecydis Gilga is a monster, a serial rapist, a murderer, a zoophile, and a pedophile. The three Arrancar siblings had all been physically, emotionally, and verbally abused by The Old Scorpion for many years since from birth and by their other siblings. Ecydis despised them because they were among the weakest of House Gilga and he considered all three of them a disgrace to House Gilga. Not just Tauroth, Ecydis was also disgusted by both Marra and Jalen since they were the only two Gilga women who only wanted to make a name for themselves, and rose above the limitations that their father Ecydis Gilga had attempted to shackle them down to, again refusing to become a pawn for their father and his twisted ideals, which was something that Ecydis scorned them for. Ecydis had this sick and twisted belief that his daughters and women in general should only marry wealthy men if they were idiotic bimbos who were lying on their backs with their legs spread wide apart rather than intelligent, smart, and educated women with a stable and equal relationship of love, trust, and respect where both partners loved and cared about each other, those are the kinds of relationships that Marra and Jalen could love to have someday, but never could as long as they were stuck under the thumb of their so-called father Ecydis.

Marra, Tauroth, and Jalen all hated Ecydis Gilga and he loved it. He relished in their hatred and encouraged it. He thrived on their hatred of him and had a twisted desire to do everyone a favor and have him killed. He had this twisted philosophy that the child that hated him the most was the one to succeed and kill him, for hatred was the only way to determine if one of his spawn was strong enough to kill him and take over. And now that House Gilga was being invaded by El Ultima de Union Mascara, who all deemed House Gilga to be too corrupt to rule over large parts of Hueco Mundo anymore.

Throughout the countless millennia she had seen drift by, Lliilliiaatthhiiaa had seen many MANY things, and abusive relationships within families and otherwise were no doubt one of them. She was well-aware of how Ecydis Gilga was a horrible Dad and on how the way he had treated his countless children, and raped and brutally murdered thousands and thousands of countless women and had committed God knows how many depraved acts, and it sickened her. She now fully understood on why Nnoitora, the former Quinto Espada was the way he was and on why he was such a rotten person and a sexist asshole. With a father like Ecydis Gilga in your life, of course you would grow up to become a monster. And if Giriko, Marra, Tauroth, and Jalen didn't have people in their lives who truly cared about them and were there to guide them down the right path?

Then they could've easily have become just like Nnoitora.

The ancient Goddess of Water and Ice kept her eyes upon the three Gilga siblings in sympathy; they didn't belong here, they didn't deserve to be treated like this, like common trash. She wanted to help them; she wanted to give them better lives within El Ultima de Union Mascara, and now she had the chance to do so. Plus she had a "gift" for Tauroth.

Lliilliiaatthhiiaa then turned her attention to Tauroth as she spoke her next words to him.

"Tauroth."

The male Arrancar looked at the female Deity with a raised brow and in confusion. "What is it?"

"I have a gift that I wish to bestow you with, a gift that I know that you will REALLY benefit from." The Aquatic and Ice Goddess said with an assuring smile on her face, which made Tauroth, Marra, and Jalen all look at Lliilliiaatthhiiaa in surprise.

"What kind of "gift"?" The male Arrancar asked with a raised eyebrow and slight nervousness to the Goddess in front of him and his two sisters.

Lliilliiaatthhiiaa, with her two hands glowing in an ocean blue color, walked over to Tauroth and held out her right hand in front of him with a smile on her face.

"I want to fix your crippled condition."

All three Arrancars looked at the female Deity with shock, Lliilliiaatthhiiaa is personally offering to fix Tauroth's crippled state, which was the main reason on why most Arrancars of House Gilga looked down on him and locked and ridiculed him for it, including their own father and often referred to him as "Tauroth the Lame." Ever since birth Tauroth was cursed with this and he thought it was impossible to heal his crippled leg. But now this Goddess was offering to fix his condition, though Tauroth and his sisters were skeptical about this, wondering if this was a trick.

Jalen: Fix our brother's broken leg?

Lliilliiaatthhiiaa: Mm-hmm.

Marra: How can you do that?

Lliilliiaatthhiiaa: I'll show you Marra, watch and you will see what I mean.

Tauroth: Is this some kind of a trick? Do you REALLY have the power to fix my crippled condition? Or do you REALLY intend to assassinate me or my sisters?

"No Tauroth, this isn't a trick." The Aquatic Goddess shook her head with a soft assuring smile on her face as she took Tauroth's hand in both of her hands, which wasn't the hand that was holding onto his crutch. This made the male Arrancar look up at the Goddess in shock and surprise. He saw that she had a soft, genuine smile on her face, not the cocky smirks or the sly grins that she had on her face previously when she had fought against commander Bombardara, but an actual soft motherly genuine smile on her face. Not only did this assure Tauroth that Lliilliiaatthhiiaa wasn't going to hurt him, but it also assured him that the female Deity was going to help him and heal him of his crippled state. It also assured both Marra and Jalen that Lliilliiaatthhiiaa had every intention to help their brother. It also made Tauroth slightly blushed at the soft warm smile that Lliilliiaatthhiiaa had on her face. Tauroth comically scoffed at this blush, as he frowned while he shifted his eyes to the right while both Marra and Jalen smirked teasingly. Lliilliiaatthhiiaa for her part noticed this and couldn't help but giggle softly at this before she spoke again, with her soft assuring smile returning to her face. "I won't harm you nor will I harm Marra and Jalen, I'm going to help you by healing you of your condition by permanently fixing your broken leg. I will, I promise." She said as her soft smile was still on her face.

And with that the aquatic Goddess closed her eyes as she begun to concentrate on healing Tauroth and his broken leg as she herself was completely enveloped in her own healing Spiritual Energy as she had channeled all of her healing powers into Tauroth's being. Just then Tauroth himself was then enveloped in an ocean blue glow as Lliilliiaatthhiiaa had begun to permanently heal Tauroth Gilga of his crippled condition as the latter was surrounded in the ocean blue warm glow of Lliilliiaatthhiiaa's powers. Tauroth had felt nothing at first, but just then he felt his broken leg began to repair itself. Tauroth had felt warmness within his entire being as he was completely enveloped by the soothing glow of the Goddess's Divine powers as they were healing him of his crippled state. Marra and Jalen stated in awe as their brother was being healed by Lliilliiaatthhiiaa and looked at his bad leg and saw that it was being fixed in a matter of seconds.

After 20 seconds later, Lliilliiaatthhiiaa had finished healing Tauroth and repairing his leg with her Godly powers. The Aquatic Goddess let go of Tauroth's hands as she opened her eyes and stepped back a few inches and placed both of her hands on her chest as her soft smile was still on her face. The Arrancar trio looked at Lliilliiaatthhiiaa as the latter was smiling at them. Tauroth was completely healed and he wasn't crippled anymore and could now walk normally and Lliilliiaatthhiiaa knew this and was smiling because she was proud of herself for curing someone of their chronic condition.

Lliilliiaatthhiiaa's soft smile was on her face. "There, all healed now."

Tauroth had now felt his once broken and ruined leg had now worked just as perfectly well as his other one. He couldn't believe it, had Lliilliiaatthhiiaa truly done it and healed his leg? Well, there was only one way to find out.

"Marra take my crutch." Tauroth said as he gave his crutch to his elder sister, who took it as she herself was also amazed by Lliilliiaatthhiiaa healing her brother, along with Jalen, who also watched with Awe, shock, and amazement. "I need to see if she truly healed my leg or if her Divine powers are a façade and I'll fall down on the floor on my face in agonizing pain."

"Okay." The female Arrancar said in agreement as she took her brother's crutch from him per his request.

"I totally agree Tauroth; take your new leg out for a test drive." Lliilliiaatthhiiaa said with encouragement plain within her voice.

With that the male Arrancar took one step forward with his formerly crippled leg and as amazed that he did not fall down on the floor like he thought that he originally would.

"I dare say." Tauroth said with amazement plain within his voice as he took several more steps further, walking forward a few more inches. "I dare say (a big smile was on his face as he looked down at his new-working leg as he walked backwards and forwards several times) I can walk (turned to his two sisters) I CAN WALK!" Tauroth ran towards his two sisters as they ran towards him in turn. The three Arrancars hugged in joy and euphoria as they embraced each other, with them going as far as to hold each other's hands and spin around in other's hands, which is akin to two or more people playing a game of "ring around the rosie a pocket full of posies, ashes ashes we all fall down." As seen by the three Arrancar siblings falling upon the floor after letting each other go, laughing with complete euphoria.

Lliilliiaatthhiiaa for her part smiled very sweetly at this as she watched the three Arrancars celebrate Tauroth being healed from his condition. Her right hand was on her chest. "Aww that's so sweet." The female Deity said to herself as she watched the Gilga trio celebrate. "Again I think that they are going to like Las Dias."

Tauroth then turned to face Lliilliiaatthhiiaa with a rare smile on his face as the Goddess smiled at him right back. "Thank you for freeing me from this godforsaken leg issue that I have had since birth." Tauroth said in a completely grateful tone of voice.

"You're welcome Tauroth." Lliilliiaatthhiiaa said as she walked over to Tauroth ad gave him a hug. Tauroth, seeing that Lliilliiaatthhiiaa had decided to hug him, and also decided to hug her back. He, Marra, and Jalen were all grateful to the Goddess for taking the time to heal Tauroth's leg out of her own free accord. While they still had their doubts about Lliilliiaatthhiiaa and El Ultima de union Mascara, but now they were starting to trust her a lot more now. Lliilliiaatthhiiaa and Tauroth let go of each other as the Goddess then held Tauroth's hands I hers "And don't worry Salvatore will accept you, Marra, and Jalen into our family, regardless of appearance and power level."

With that Lliilliiaatthhiiaa let go of Tauroth's hands and stepped back in order to give the Gilga trio their space.

"Thank you for fixing our brother's leg Lliilliiaatthhiiaa." Jalen said gratefully as the youngest Gilga sibling approached the Goddess, who smiled softly at her. "You didn't have to do this, you didn't have to help us, you could have easily have left us to our fates and let Bombardara cannibalize and kill us since there were obviously more important things to do with your time while here."

"I know." Lliilliiaatthhiiaa said as she continued to speak to Jalen. "But I wanted to. I REALLY wanted help you and your siblings because again, NONE of you deserve to be treated like garbage by your twisted "Father", in fact NOBODY deserves to be treated that way, and I am going to make sure that Ecydis Gilga never harms either you, Marra, and Tauroth ever again, you guys deserve better."

"You're right." Jalen agreed as she nodded her head in agreement with Lliilliiaatthhiiaa along with Marra and Tauroth. "I wish that more Gods could be like you."

"Trust me Jalen there are plenty of Gods within El Ultima de Union Mascara who are just like me, you just have to get to know them." Lliilliiaatthhiiaa assured as she removed her cloak and walked over to Jalen and instantly wrapped it around her. Underneath her cloak Lliilliiaatthhiiaa wore a blue, low-ankle-length, short-sleeved dress which has the same type of color of a polo dress that is completely buttoned up. The dress also has two Ankh symbols colored white, one featured on the front of her dress, and another featured on the back of the dress, also another feature of Lliilliiaatthhiiaa's former membership of the Dea Union group. And she also wears an aqua blue-colored tie. Plus she also wears a white pinafore apron on top, which features both the El Ultima de Union Mascara and the El Dios Espadas emblems on the front bottom of the pinafore. She also wears white-colored tights/stockings/leggings, along with dark blue-colored, feminine slip on dress shoes. Plus she also carries a white and ocean blue messenger bag, which is bottomless, and has and carries a LOT of accessories, which includes several hand weapons such as knives and guns, and tiny daggers, along with other items, such as liquid medicine, oral medicine, snacks, and other accessories. The bag itself has a medical cross sigil located on its front. Because the messenger bag itself is bottomless, it can carry an infinite amount of supplies and accessories.

The Aquatic Goddess did this because with her Godly she could easily sense that Jalen was cold due to being within the cold hallway for long periods of time. "There we go, that should keep you warm." Was all Lliilliiaatthhiiaa said with a smile on her face as she watched Jalen place the cloak firmly around her body. "BT dubs Jalen you were super chilly, so I wanted to keep you warm by giving you my cloak."

"Um, thank you Lliilliiaatthhiiaa."

"You're welcome Jalen."

Elsewhere within the second highest level of the fortress of House Gilga, we see that several Gilga soldiers' dead, having been decapitated, cut in half, or have been vaporized with several Ceros. Plus there were squads A&B of the De Derrota El Ultima de Union Mascara, who were escorting several cloaked Arrancar woman who have been beaten and bloodied, and had eagerness and pleased looks and expressions upon their faces into Garganta, leading to the A&B De Derrota ship containing the prisoners of House Gilga.

The overseer for all of this is a purple-haired; Arrancar woman with a scholarly appearance, and has a short, chin-lengthed, bob-style with bangs that curve inward. The remnants of her Hollow mask take the form of two, white horns that protrude at near 45 degree angles. And she wears a long-sleeved white-colored elaborate blazer with dark purple lining, and a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared long-sleeved, dress shirt, along with a dark blue tie underneath. Her Espada Inversa badge is located on the left side of her outfit. She also wears an A-line, white-colored, low-thigh-length, Arrancar skirt, outlined in dark purple. And she wears a pair of black leggings, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high Arrancar boots. And she wears a pair of white-colored, elbow-lengthed gloves, which have a dark purple outlining.

Elite Espada Inversa member: SHAWNTELL CIESEMIERR.

"Lady Shawntell." Shawntell turned her head to face a female Arrancar, who instantly came out of Sonido and kneeled in front of the female Espada Inversa member.

"What is it Cordella?" Shawntell asked.

"We have just received word that the vile commander Bombardara was just killed by Lady Goddess Lliilliiaatthhiiaa, and that Lady Cassandra under the orders of Lady Goddess Addriienne and Lady Goddess Mmonniccaa have captured the Three Oni Brothers for integration."

"I see." Was all Shawntell said as a small grin adorned her face ' _Good, one less filthy asshole in Hueco Mundo to worry about. Well done Lliilliiaatthhiiaa, well done_ ' She then spoke to Cordella once more as the latter female Arrancar gave her her full attention. "Go see what the other Espada Inversa members are up to. And if you see that imbecilic brute Zizzlorrn and his girlfriend Eileen within the throne room of Ecydis Gilga, tell and remind them not to get too carried away with torturing Ecydis Gilga himself, since we need him alive, otherwise Master Salvatore will kill them. Because we don't want a repeat of what happened a decade ago in the accidental assassination of Barrcae Rureaux when Zizzlorrn let his excitement in the battlefield get the better of him."

Cordella instantly stood up and saluted Shawntell with absolute loyalty within her eyes. "Yes mam!"

On the other side of the massive castle of House Gilga within a massive, room, which was lit up only by the shine of Hueco Mundo's moon through the window, three male Arrancars, all of them belonging to House Gilga, all were tied up with their hands behind their backs, being cuffed on light blue energy cuffs and were all now on their knees. These three Arrancars were obviously the Three Oni Brothers, who were all the third most feared Arrancars of House Gilga, third only to the now late Commander Bombardara himself and The Old Scorpion, Ecydis Gilga. They all had super pissed off looks on their faces, as they were all looking forward to having their "fun" with several of the women they had viciously widowed, kidnapped, and tried to rape and impregnate, but could not do so due to the surprise invasion that El Ultima de Union Mascara had done, which has been going on for almost an entire day. And then just out of nowhere some mysterious woman beat the snot out of them and personally took them prisoner within this room. And what else, as of just now, their elder brother, Commander Bombardara, has now just been killed by some worthless Goddess. What else could wrong with them now?

"SHIT!" One of the brothers cursed as he struggled to break free of the bonds that constricted both him and his two twin brothers. "WHAT ARE THESE STUPID BONDS MADE OUT OF?!"

"I don't fucking know!" The other brother snarled as he also struggled with the bonds as well, but to no avail. "Some useless bitch fucking kicked out asses before she bonded us down with these fucking energy bonds, and just when I was about to have my "fun" those stupid little skanks too! But NOOOO, THIS SHIT had to go and fucking happen!"

"And what worse is that our brother Bombardara, had to go and get himself killed by a fucking woman, especially when it should've been the other way around! Plus he should killed those three useless weaklings, rather than he getting killed instead." The third brother hissed in pure anger. "FUCK!"

Just then an Arrancar belonging to House Gilga came out of Sonido and appeared in front of the three Gilga brothers, all of whom snarled at the former Arrancar.

"Well it's about time you brought your ass here to free us you useless walking piece of whore shit!" The middle brother hissed in anger as he snarled at the Gilga Arrancar whose hands were spread out. "Well don't just stand there looking like a fucking priest, LETS US OUT OF HERE!"

"Very well then." Said the male Arrancar as he was preparing to release the Three Oni Brothers from their shackles. "Let me just-"

SLSSH

Suddenly the male Arrancar's hands stopped glowing as felt a sword slash across his neck, which silenced him for good, much to both his and the Oni Brothers surprises.

"Wha, what is this?!" Was all the male Arrancar said, before he was utterly vaporized by on oncoming Teal Blue-colored Cero, which surprisingly did not harm the Three Oni Brothers, but it enraged them all all the same.

"What the fuck just happened?!" The middle brother asked, pure rage consuming him.

"Hi douchebags." A cherry female voice said as its originator appeared out of Sonido in front of the Three Oni Brothers with a smile on her face. She was a fair-skinned Arrancar woman with a high neck-lengthed, pudding bowl/bob hair-style. She was also wearing a cloak. Plus her Hollow Hole is located on the center of her right hand, whereas her mask remnants take the form of a fanged upper jaw that is positioned along the center of her neck as if it were a necklace. She smirked condescendingly at the three male Arrancars with her broadsword held over her left shoulder. "How's it goin?"

Elite Cuatro Espada Inversa member: CASSANDRA ANN LAFRENIERE.

"Oh you fucking bitch!" The middle brother snarled hatefully as he and his two younger brothers had murderous looks on their faces. "You'll fucking PAY FOR THIS!"

"Uh yeah and how is that going to happen?" The female Arrancar taunted as she walked over and gave the middle brother in the center a super painful bitch slap, much to his ever-growing anger. "In case you haven't noticed asshole, you and your two douchebag pals are hogtied at the moment, so you can do fuck-all to me, or anyone else for that matter."

The brother on Cassandra's right spoke with badly-repressed anger. "You COWARD! The only reason on why your-"

"You know as much as I would LOVE to hear you three bitch about whatever it is you wanna bitch about, but I now have to send all three of you to join your brother and the rest of your dipshit siblings in the bowels of Hell now, sooo… Yeah die now!" Was all Cassandra said as she gleefully prepared to decapitate all three of The Oni Brothers in an instant, much to their shocks and anger, anger at being killed and humiliated by women.

"Cassandra wait." A serious female voice called out to the female Arrancar, which caused her to stop her sword in its tracks, before the blade of the sword could decapitate all three male Arrancars. Cassandra herself turned around in order to see a dark green mini tornado crackling with Forest Green electricity, smirking as she knew full well on who that was coming out of that tornado, as well as much to the surprise of the three Arrancars tied and chained. Out came from that tornado was a hooded figure who was wearing a dark brown cloak that covered their entire body and wielded a giant, war fan that is exactly the exact same size as they are. They then took off their hood in order to reveal that they are in fact a fair-light-skinned, attractive woman with a round face, along with shoulder-length, curly hair with no bangs.

El Dios Espadas member: ADDRIIENNE MAUDE GRACE CCOSSGRROVVEE, LATIN GODDESS OF AIR/WIND AND ELECTRICITY.

"Oh hey Addriienne, how are you?" Cassandra greeted the female Deity with a casual smile on her face. "I was just about to send these three douchebags to join Bombardara in Hell, y'know, since Lily killed him just now." All three of the Oni brothers shook their heads in complete disgust. Great, more fucking women showing up, did Salvatore have THIS many women in his pansy-ass organization?

Cassandra: But anyway, enough about me Addriienne, what have you been up to?"

"Overseeing the De Derrota escorting the women who were victims of this


End file.
